mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Exams!
<< Episode 7 Episode 9 >> Episode N°8 – FINAL EXAMS! Summer vacation is almost here, but you've forgotten about your exams! The students are agitated and now you've lost your notes, how will you find the time to study? Will you pass the test? There might also be an occasion to get back at Amber. Video Preview Summary The episode picks up immediately where the last episode left off, where your Candy and Peggy are talking. Peggy tells your Candy how the school is going to be putting on an orienteering event and your Candy wonders why the school would do that. Apparently the event will be open to people outside the school and since there will be an entrance fee, it'll help the school raise money for another future event. Your Candy wants to know more details, but Peggy won't tell her anything else and hopes your Candy will stay curious for the whole vacation. Up until then, your Candy had forgotten summer vacation starts tomorrow. Peggy mentions something about needing to study, but before your Candy can ask her why, she leaves. Your Candy doesn't know if Peggy has already told the other students about the orienteering race, but she wants to tell them to see what they think. Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts There are no hidden gifts for this episode. Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode8-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Lysander.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°8 –FINAL EXAMS! Here is the solution guide for episode 8! (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- When you get to school, you meet Peggy, who is disappointed that you lied to her about the other night. She will talk to you about the orientation race! Tell the other students about the orienteering event until you unlock a new objective. You will have to talk with the other students about this event: - Castiel - Lysander (in the gymnasium) - Iris, she will ask you for your class notes… - Nathaniel (staircase) You must also talk to Capucine or Kim (you don’t need to talk to both, but you must unlock a dialogue with at least on of them) This objective is validated thanks to a dialogue with Nathaniel, who will tell you that tomorrow... are the Exams! You will then automatically meet the principal, who will kindly send you home. ''-The next day-'' Find Iris to get the notes from Mr Faraize's class. Go around the school until you meet Iris. En route, Lysander might indicate she is at the end of the hallway. Find an empty room in the high school where you can study undisturbed.- 1st part-''' '''CHOICE If during the pyjama party, you said you had a preference for one of the three main guys (Nathaniel, Castiel ou Lysander) you can unlock an extra objective by meeting Amber. Otherwise, go on to '- Find an empty room in the high school where you can study undisturbed.- 2nd part –' Talk to guy to make up for Amber's mischief, or act as if you know nothing. ✔ CHOICE ONE : Act as if you know nothing. You discussion will be cut short and you must continue your search for a place to study ✔ CHOICE TWO :'' Talk to him. '' You will talk to the guy. Now it’s time to find a place to study. Find an empty room in the high school where you can study undisturbed. ''' '''- 2nd part-'' You will have to go to the room where the guy you have the highest affinity is. '''Buy something to eat from the store and return to school to unlock a new objective. Go to the Dollar Shop and by the “Snacks”. Just go to the hallway to start the new objective. Find Amber to get back what she stole. Follow her until the end of the hallway. CHOICE ✔ CHOICE ONE : Get back at Amber Three choices : 1 - Take Amber’s cheat sheet is often at the end of the hallway Find a way to get Amber's cheat sheets. After talking with Amber, you there will be a twist to your vengeance. Go back and see Amber and give her the wrong answers for her cheat sheets You have now unlocked the objective « Ask your classmates to help you study.» 2 - Do Something else is often at the end of the hallway Buy a laxative at the shop and return to school and slyly take the bottle of water back from Amber Your Candygirl got the idea to put laxatives in her things. You can always cancel this vengeance (3), choose to take her cheat sheets (1) or continue in this direction (2). Once you have chosen your action, it’s definitive. Obtain the item ‘Water bottle’ and unlock a new objective. Go to the garden club to mix the laxative in the water. ''' Go to the garden club, you will unlock a new objective. '''Go see Amber and slyly give her the bottle Now put the bottle in Amber’s bag, and go find a good soul to help you to study! 3 - Or, do nothing After lots of thought, you have chosen to not stoop down to her level. You must now find a classmate to help you study. ✔ CHOICE TWO: Do Nothing Go see Amber at the end of the hallway. A new objective will be unlocked. Ask someone to help you get back what belongs to you. Find your friend Violette in the garden club, then return to see Amber. Go on to the next objective - Ask your classmates to help you study.- Ask your classmates to help you study. You must talk several times with the guy you have the highest affinity with, before they will help you to study...or not... / !\ ''' '''You must choose the correct outfit AND the correct answer to go on the date / !\ Find the room where the exams are held It is in hallway 2. If you have chosen the second choice of vengeance against Amber, you will see a little scene. Finally, you will have to take the exam! I hope you studied enough! Congratulations, you have finished Episode 8! That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 9! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- Nathaniel Glad you like it, the votes were tight when we had to make a choice, but the race won. * A. I would have preferred something else, but worse tans. + * B. In any case it is an original idea! / * C. You know when it is held? - Really? So much the better, I hope everyone is your opinion. * A. I would have preferred something else by cons. * B. I do not know who had the idea, but it is a genius! - * C. I can not wait to be there! I’m glad you think it’s a good idea, I hope everyone else will too. * A. I don’t know, but its original that’s for sure. / * B. I don’t think there’ll be a problem with that. - * C. As long as it gets us out of classes. + I’m glad you think it’s a good idea, it was a close vote, but it won in the end. * A. I would have preferred something else, but oh well. + * B. I don’t know, but its original that’s for sure. / * C. Do you know when it will be? - Did you forget? * A. Yes, completely…He could have said something though! / * B. Yes, completely…I’m sure he’s laughing right now / * C. Yes, completely…He’s such a… / If you had studied all along as you’re supposed to, you’d only have to go through the notes you were missing to know everything. It works for me anyway. * A. I know, but that’s if I could get my hands on them… + * B. I wasn’t always paying attention in class though… / * C. No everyone is a nerd like you! - Option: * A. (I’m going to act like I don’t know anything) / * B. (I’m going to try to turn this around) / > Doesn’t believe Amber (he gets embarrassed) I understand that you need to take breaks, but when you pay attention in class, most of the work is already done. You remember everything a lot better. * A. I know, but it’s not always easy…some teachers have such a monotone voice + * B. I wish I had your concentration….I can’t listen to a teacher for hours! - No, I’m not studying. I’m reading a book * A. Oh yeah? I’m so used to seeing you studying… + * B. Really? What kind of book? / * C. Wouldn’t you rather do something fun instead of being cooped up inside reading? - Well, as you can see, I don’t only study. I need to take breaks from time to time. * A. Yeah, but even during your breaks you’re reading - * B. So what are you reading / You do not like to read? * A. Yes, but that is not what I do when I want to rest - * B. No, I do not really like. + A detective novel. I read a lot of detective novels. *A. You don’t read anything else? There are a lot of other kinds of books you know! + * B. I like reading detective novels too! They’re my favorite / * C. So, boring stuff you mean… - I know, but it’s the type of book I prefer. I love trying to figure out who did it before I get to the end. *A. I prefer imagining the different kinds of worlds in fantasy novels. / * B. I prefer stories with lots of emotion like in romance novels. / * C. It’s true that crimes slowly unfolding can be pretty exciting. + Really? We have something in common then! I love those kind of books. Especially the ones that don’t give the name of the criminal in the beginning. * A. I prefer when we know it. + * B. Yeah, it’s better when we don’t know it. / Sometimes I have the impression that you’re in my mind without knowing what you’re talking about … * A. Haha, I unmasked … * B. No, you’re not there at all, I really like these novels there! / It’s not boring. How do you spend your free time then? * A. I go into town, getting air is good for you, you know / * B. I go out, I don’t stick around reading when there’s a lot of other things to do. – Wow, it seems like things are never going to get any better between you guys…. * A. It’s impossible, she’s too….much herself. + * B. You should never say never, but it would take a miracle… / * C. Considering the fact that I dream of a world where your sister doesn’t exist, it doesn’t seem likely, no… - I’d like to, but the problem is I already promised Melody I’d study with her… * A. Oh, ok, I understand…too bad. * B. Oh no…I really wanted to study with you… (Illustration) ---- Castiel Oh yeah? Try not to get lost, I don’t want to have to come looking for you. * A. I have a great sense of direction! / * B. The same goes for you! / * C. You’re so funny… / Oh yeah? This is not really the kind of thing that interests me you know. * A. Well, that’s great! I’m sure we’ll have fun! / * B. At the same time there is not much that you like you / * C. Me neither, but it’s still better than being at school. / You haven’t noticed that everyone is acting a little weird lately? * A. No, not really / * B. Yeah, I’m under the impression that everyone has decided to study at the same time. / It’s still not my fault if you have a goldfish memory. * A. You see?! And if I had not spoken to Nathaniel it what would have happened? * B. I do not have a goldfish memory! And does not change anything, you could tell me! / * C. It’ll have fun huh? You’re lucky that I’ve talked Nathaniel! It is this was just a joke, I finally tell you if you were not back home. * A. If I had not seen Nathaniel, I would have been in big trouble! / * B. And you could not tell right away instead of beating around the bush? * C. It was not a joke, no, it is not funny at all! I had no reason to tell you.You’re old enough to fend for yourself. * A. It is true that helping others is not up your alley … + * B. It would have been nice for once! * C. For what you do that you’re never happened to forget something like that? You took me for a courier? * A. No, I’m just asking you a service + * B. It will ask you I do not drink the sea. Breathing is that the end of term exam, if you plant this is not the end of the world. * A. I would prefer not to crash anyway. / * B. Yeah that’s true … I should not take the lead. / * C. Shh! I speak as little as possible should I focus on what I learned yesterday! / How much will you pay? * A. I’m serious! * B. Does the word “solidarity” mean anything to you? - * C. I have no money here, sorry. Do not need her to know that you like me. I’m not blind. * A. Wh-What! Nothing to do! Just get along with you, nothing else! * B. Do not take your dreams and turn into reality. / * C. You seem sure of what he says…Do you have proof? No need to study. But I would have thought that you’d have your nose in your books at the moment. * A. I’m looking for a quiet place so I can do just that. - * B. I’d like to, but I can’t find a quiet place! + * C. Everywhere is already taken, no matter where I look… / Haven’t you already noticed that I don’t like the same things as that guy? * A. Yes, but reading is different. / * B. Oh? But I thought you guys were like brothers…. – * C. Well from what I heard yesterday. It doesn’t seem like you guys are all that different! / No, I prefer watching movies over reading. * A. What kind of movies do you like? / * B. Well I guess we don’t have much in common either then… + Not girly movies that’s for sure. I like action movies and a horror movie from time to time isn’t bad either. * A. Eeek…horror movies scare me. - * B. Me too! Action movies are the only real thing going! / * C. Everything I hate. + You not very funny joke. * A. It was not supposed to be funny. - * B. Yeah, well … I’m not form. / Ah, not wrong there, I wonder how he handles it now. You never see him let off steam… * A. Maybe he doesn’t need to anymore? / * B. How do you let off steam? / Oh yeah? Let me guess, it wouldn’t be a brainless blond that’s making you feel that way would it? * A. How did you guess? - * B. Yeah…she stole from me again / * C. Are you any good at karate? + Why do I get the impression that you only ask me these type of questions? * A. That’s because you look like a rebel… - * B. Because I think you might have some knowledge of the subject * C. I’m going to ask Nathaniel. - I thought you had more spine in you than that… * A. I do! But I’m not going to stoop to her level. She’s not worth it. / * B. Acting like an adult doesn’t mean you’re spineless… I wonder why Amber is so out to get you. * A. I don’t know, she’s been like that ever since I got here. - * B. Ken got picked on by her a lot too you know. / * C. If only I knew… - Why don’t you drop it, that’s all you’ve done all day. Don’t you want to do something else for a change? * A. Yeah…you’re right. * B. No, I’d really rather study… (Illustration) ---- Lysander I feel like I forgot something…I can’t remember what. * A. Your notebook? + * B. It’s just a feeling, don’t worry! / * C. For a change… - I forgot too. That was the one thing I was supposed to remember. Luckily Castiel reminded me before I went home. * A. At least I’m not the only one / * B. Nathaniel was the one who reminded me / * C. He reminded you? He didn’t say anything to me about them! / (more discussion) I’m sure he just didn’t have the opportunity to tell you. He likes you, you know. * A. Oh yeah? He…he said that to you? / * B. That would surprise me…. + Nope * A. So are you ready, did you get to study? + * B. Are you sure you’re going to pass them then? / It is true that these things it is the first to go. * A. Yes, you can count on it at least. / * B. Too bad he thinks only studies … + That is not because I am not interested in school, but because I am somewhat airhead * A. It’s the same for me! * B. That I had noticed! / I feel I have forgotten something … I can not remember what. * A. Your notebook? + * B. This is only an impression, do not worry! / * C. To change … You look pretty nervous. If it’s about the exams don’t worry. You’re a smart girl, I’m sure everything will go fine. * A. Thanks…but I’m not nervous, I just a little worried I might not do too well in the exams + * B. That’s nice, I don’t know how you manage to stay so calm… - * C. I know I’m intelligent, you don’t need to remind me. Do you mean to say you think I never show any emotions? * A. That’s not what I meant at all, sorry - * B. Well, that’s not entirely false is it? + Just till now I was looking for my notebook. I misplaced it again. * A. No comment. / * B. And now? / I’m going to start studying * A. Darn, I wanted to start studying too… / (more discussion) * B. You haven’t started studying yet? / (more discussion) * C. Yeah…like everyone else / Whatever she did, you shouldn’t get so upset… * A. But she stole from me again! / * B. Are you kidding? This is exactly the right time to get upset! + * C. I know, but I can’t always just pretend that she doesn’t get to me… - You have a certain kind of smile on you, what are you up to? * A. What? Me? Nothing. - * B. Ah ha, it shows that much? / * C. If you don’t ask, I won’t have to lie. / Well, you know, I prefer studying on my own….And I’d like to get some air before the exams. * A. ….Ok, I could’ve really used your help, but I understand. / (illustration) * B. Please, I’ll be quiet… - ---- Iris I’m not very good at it at all…But that does the same with all the subjects. I wish I was like Nathaniel, he doesn’t have any problems. * A. That’s because he works hard + * B. That’s because that’s all he does – Category:Index Category:Episode List